During a medical procedure such as cardiac ablation, there are typically simultaneous streams of real-time data that an operator (e.g., a physician) monitors while performing the procedure. For example, while using an intracardiac catheter to perform an ablation on intracardiac tissue, the operator may want to keep track of real-time electrophysiological (EP) data such as electrocardiography (ECG) data, and ancillary data such as locations of the catheter's distal tip and ablation energy being delivered to the heart tissue.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.